


A New Being

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas! It's a joyous occasion for the Doctor, the Oswalds, and the Maitlands... or it would be if it weren't for the freaky weather, the unexplained power outages, and the suspicious presents... and to cap it all off, the Doctor's acting strangely. Well, stranger than usual anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Being

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sum of two personal challenges: filling the family square on my HC_Bingo card, and writing an episode-length script
> 
> All characters belong to the BBC and associated copy-right holders. This probably is world's away from what is actually going to happen come Christmas, but there is a slight potential for spoilers, especially when it comes to the villains of the piece. I don't touch on anything from the 50th anniversary because it hasn't happened yet, and because I really hope that episode manages to resolve all of its plot points in-story.
> 
> Title is from the George William Russel poem, _A New Being_ :
> 
> I KNOW myself no more, my child,  
> Since thou art come to me,  
> Pity so tender and so wild  
> Hath wrapped my thoughts of thee.
> 
> These thoughts, a fiery gentle rain,  
> Are from the Mother shed,  
> Where many a broken heart hath lain  
> And many a weeping head.
> 
> \---

**EXT. 30 Oak Street - Day**

  
_The TARDIS materializes. The Doctor exits. The house is dark and deserted._

 

The Doctor: Clara?

_No answer. The Doctor throws stones against her window, but there is no response._

 

The Doctor: Clara? Are you home?

 

**INT. 30 Oak Street**

_The Doctor goes through the house. It is as empty inside as it is outside. There is a Christmas tree in the living room – but no presents_

 

The Doctor: Clara? I know it's not Wednesday, but Tuesday is almost Wednesday, isn't it? I mean, it's Wednesday in Australia so it should still count… Where are you, Clara?

_The Doctor enters Clara's room. It is dark and abandoned. The Doctor staggers a bit, catching himself on her bed._

**CUT TO –**

 

**EXT. GALLIFREY – Day**

_A forest of white trees with silver leaves and an auburn sky. The leaves fall like snow._

 

**INT. 30 Oak Street**

_Back to the dark and lonely bedroom._

 

The Doctor: Clara? I just wanted you to know… I'm still alive

 

 **Roll opening credits.** OooooEEeeeOoooo

 

**TITLE: A New Being**

 

**INT. Busy shop – Evening**

_Clara is at the till getting some last minute gifts. There are Christmas lights up and the signage shows that the location is Lancashire. One sign reads CYBERPETS SOLD HERE! But a SOLD OUT sticker has been pinned to it._

Cashier: I never remember wrapping paper. I used newsprint last year, and still haven't heard the end of it. Tell me, what's wrong with newsprint? Good enough for fish and chips innit?

 

_The lights in the shop flicker._

 

Cashier: Well, that's reset it. You'll have to put in your pin again. Ninth time today, I've been counting. Someone ought to be doing something. The government or the power companies, my wife says…

 

_The other people in line are getting anxious._

 

Cashier: …And this year, I've got to work Christmas Eve, and you know I'm never going to live that down either. It's not my fault, I tell her, it's the economy, but does she listen? Calls me a workaholic… There you go. Receipt?

Clara: No thanks.

Cashier: Merry Christmas to you too!

 

**EXT. Busy shop – Evening**

_The street is done up with Christmas lights and packed with last minute shoppers, but the pedestrians are all dressed like it's high summer in shorts and short skirts and t-shirts. Clara, looking very relieved, makes her escape from the shop. She's got a lot of bags and she is walking fast. She walks right into –_

 

The Doctor: Clara! There you are, finally!

 

_They embrace._

 

Clara: Doctor! You're not dead!

The Doctor: A bit obvious, but I do enjoy a lack of subtly when it comes to my continued existence. _(admonishing)_ You weren't in London. I checked.

Clara: It's Christmas Eve. I always spend Christmas with my Dad.

 

_The Doctor falls into step beside Clara._

 

The Doctor: Bit warm for December, are you sure you haven't got your days mixed up?

Clara: Pretty sure.

The Doctor: Oh

  
 **EXT. Council Estate – Evening**

_The Doctor is still tagging along beside Clara. He's got his screwdriver out and he's waving it around taking readings._

The Doctor: Air temperature of 28°C. You're certain it's Christmas, Clara, proper Christmas I mean, not July Christmas?

Clara: They say it's something to do with global warming. God knows what it will be like when summer hits. We'll all be baked.

 

_They stop in front of the building._

 

The Doctor: No, well… not yet anyway. I'll leave you to it then. You and your Dad. Turkey. Stuffing. Presents. Family things. Christmas.

 

_He starts walking away._

 

Clara: And where do you think you're going?

The Doctor: Christmas is my bad luck holiday… actually, come to it, most holidays are my bad luck holiday, but Christmas especially. You really don't want me around, things… happen… and I've told you I'm not dead so, mission accomplished, off I go to the TARDIS…

Clara: And what are you going to do there?

The Doctor: The usual… adventures, saving the world, stuff…

 

**FLASH CUT TO -**

 

**EXT. Gallifrey – Day**

_The silver trees rustling under an alien sky._

 

**EXT. Council Estate – Evening**

_Then back to the Doctor and Clara standing outside. The Doctor looks a bit… off-balance. Clara hits in him in the arm._

 

Clara: You are not moping on Christmas. Come on, inside. It's time you met my Dad anyway. Us going off together like we have been, people will have got ideas…

The Doctor: Ideas? What kind of ideas? Clara? What kind of ideas?

 

**INT. Council Estate Building - Evening**

_Clara starts up the stairs to her father's flat. The Doctor follows behind her, being clueless._

The Doctor: Book ideas? Gardening ideas? I've got an idea for remodelling the TARDIS, but she refuses to let me change the desktop again…

 

_Clara unlocks the door of her father's flat and the Doctor follows her in, still rambling. It's a nice enough place, but it's fairly obvious that Clara's Dad lives alone; socks in odd places, a wall of James Bond memorabilia, stacks of conspiracy theory literature, and, of course, lots of photos of Clara and her mother. Clara sets down her bags. Clara's father is on the couch watching the news. He jumps up to meet Clara and looks uncertainly at the Doctor._

 

Clara: Hi Dad, I've got everything. This is my friend the Doctor, I ran into him at the shop. You've talked on the phone before, I think?

Clara's Dad: We have. We have. (He regards the Doctor, studiously) You don't look like a serial killer and you seem to make Clara happy. Nothing more a man could ask from his daughter's boyfriend than that.

The Doctor: Boyfriend? Boyfriend? Definitely not gardening ideas. Clara, have you been spreading rumours? I am sorry, Mr. Oswald

Dave: Dave, please.

The Doctor: Dave, okay. There has been a bit of a misunderstanding. Dave, I am not your daughter's boyfriend. I am her friend. Her very good friend. Her very good friend who is also leaving right now…

Clara: He's spending the night with us, Dad. We'll be having Christmas at the Maitlands in the morning.

The Doctor: I am??!

Dave: He is?

Clara: He doesn't have anywhere else to go.

The Doctor: Clara, I'm fine. Better than average, even. I don't need –

Dave: No. We don't leave people out in the cold… _(glances at wall thermostat)_ or the heat. If you don't have anywhere else to go, Doctor, then you're staying here, like it or not. Oswald house rules: no one is left alone on Christmas.

The Doctor: In that case… I would be honoured to spend Christmas with your family, Clara.

Dave: Just a little family, but I've got the cooking and Clara's got the baking and between us you are in for a feast!

 

_The camera zooms in on the TV -_

News Anchor: The unseasonable weather continues, and with it, rolling blackouts as the power grid struggles to deal with the strain. Authorities are urging families to lower their energy consumption, turn down the settings on your air conditioners, leave the Christmas lights off.  
In other news, runaway sales of Cyberpets have prompted riots at multiple shops throughout the UK…

 

_And zooms out on -_

  
**INT. Auditorium – Press Conference**

_Many reporters and others are gathered for an announcement by Denise Braidworth, CEO and founder of Cyberpet industries. She is a loud, charismatic woman in her late forties. The podium at the auditorium's head is lower than usual in order to accommodate her wheelchair. She is demonstrating her Cyberpets on a large screen. They are a small, K-9 like robot dog (like those toys that were briefly so popular in the late '90s)._

Denise Braidworth: The world is facing an epidemic of loneliness.

**CUT TO –**

**INT. Oswald Flat**  
 _A close up of the Doctor's face_

Denise Braidworth (V.O.): Tonight is Christmas Eve, a time of year when friends and family should be at their closest, and yet when many feel most alone.

_The Doctor is sitting down for dinner with Clara and her father. They are joking and laughing, the Doctor is joking and laughing as well, but the laughter doesn't reach his eyes. He pushes his food around on his plate without taking a single bite._

**CUT BACK TO –**

Denise Braidworth: When I designed my first CyberCompanions, I did so with the intent of creating an electronic aid to enhance the quality of life for individuals like myself for whom simple tasks do not come simply. As time went on, I realized that my creation had a far more important purpose: CyberPets are the first robots able to give and receive affection. They are affordable, portable, and mess free.

**CUT TO –**

 

**INT. Oswald Flat**

_The Doctor standing by himself as Clara and her father do the washing up. They laugh and get suds everywhere._

 

Denise Braidworth (V.O.): For thousands of lonely individuals, they provide hope.

**CUT BACK TO –**

 

**INT. Auditorium - Press Conference**

Reporter 1: What do you say to sceptics who call this just another fad toy?

Denise Braidworth: The CyberPet is hardly a toy. A CyberPet is fun and whimsical, yes, but is also a practical, multifunctional tool developed with the aim of improving lives.

Reporter 2: There are some who say that it isn't healthy to replace real relationships with artificial affection

**CUT TO –**

**INT. Maitland flat**

_The Doctor is talking (silently) with Clara. He holds up his fingers to indicate that what he wants will only take five minutes._

**CUT TO –**

 

**EXT. field - Day**

_Clara and the Doctor are walking through a field together towards the TARDIS. When they reach it, the Doctor strokes the door. He has Clara wait outside while he ducks in to fetch something._

**CUT BACK TO –**

 

**INT. Auditorium - Press Conference**

Denise Braidworth (Partially V.O.): I agree completely. Unfortunately, due to fragmenting social bonds and family ties, the CyberPet is the only companion many individuals can count on. Would you deny them that? It has been shown that prisoners given CyberPets are twelve times more likely to be rehabilitated. Patients in long term care are less likely to develop infections or experience mental decline. Children with CyberPets get better grades at school. For the low price of 23 pounds, my invention improves, and in some cases even saves lives.

Reporter 3: And what about claims of pollution? The recent heat wave affecting so many UK cities began only after CyberPet factories increased their production quotas…

Denise Braidworth: You aren't seriously accusing me of affecting the weather?

Reporter 2: And what about your daughter? She has staged numerous interviews stating that you have changed since CyberPets went public. That you have become distant, uncaring. Isn't that a damning indictment of someone who claims to value family ties?

**CUT TO –**

 

**EXT. Field - Day**

_Clara waiting outside the TARDIS_

**CUT BACK TO –**

**INT. Auditorium - Press Conference**

Denise Braidworth (Partial V.O.): Unfortunately, success will always have its casualties, and mine are close to heart. I have tried to give my daughter a reasonable share of the CyberPets profits, but she was unsatisfied, and has only responded with attacks. This is my deepest regret.

_All of the reporters are bustling to ask more questions. Denise waves them down._

Denise Braidworth: No more. I am sorry. I'm tired now, and it is Christmas Eve. It is time for all of us to be at home.

**CUT TO –**

**EXT. Field - Day**

_The Doctor emerges from the TARDIS. He gives Clara a giant, off-the-ground hug. Then they walk back towards home._

 

**INT. Oswald Flat – Night**

_The Doctor is stretched out on the couch. The TV is still on, but now it's playing some kind of Christmas programming. Clara and her Dad are at the now-cleared kitchen table wrapping presents_

Dave: Is he asleep?

Clara: I don't know. Probably not. He doesn't really sleep like we do. Probably he's hanging on every word.

Dave: And he's an alien

Clara: As alien as they come

Dave: And you're okay with that?

Clara: He's good. Whatever species he is, he's good.

Dave: And when you travel together… every Wednesday… it's safe?

Clara: Not much safety in the world, crossing the street is unsafe if you want to get technical

Dave: Clara, I've read stuff about him, on the Internet. The sites go down almost as quick as they come up, but… he was involved.

Clara: According to your sites, the last Prime Minister was an alien and apple juice is the secret cure for half the diseases known to man. You can't believe everything on the Internet, and even if he was involved… he would've been trying to stop it. It wouldn't have been his fault.

Dave: But is it safe? I don't… I don't want to lose you too.

Clara: Safe as houses. We only visit boring planets.

_BEAT_

Clara: No matter what happens when we're out there, he won't let me get hurt, Dad. And I won't let him get hurt either. We watch out for each other.

Dave: Good.

 

_The lights flicker._

 

Dave: Someone's really got to do something about that.

 

**EXT. Lancashire – Christmas Morning**

_Shot of the sun rising over the city_

 

**INT. Oswald Flat – Morning**

_Clara shakes the Doctor awake. She is wearing a very Christmas-y kilt._

Clara: Come on sleepyhead! It's Christmas! And it's a Wednesday.

The Doctor: I wager it hasn't been for very long

Clara: Since when do you lie in bed all day?

The Doctor: Since whenever I feel like it. I am over a thousand years old.

Clara: Well, rise and shine old man grumpy, we're going to the Maitland's. Angie and Artie will be excited to see you.

The Doctor: Last I checked, Angie and Artie still live in London, and I am not going on a car ride with you and your Dad. Dinners are one thing, but I draw the line at family road trips.

Clara: Lucky for you then; Angie and Artie live in London, but their grandmother lives across the hall. My mom and their mom grew up side by side. Now hurry up.

 

**INT. Grandmother Rachel's Flat – Christmas Morning**

_(Okay, being Angie and Artie's maternal grandmother, she'd have a different surname, but since that last name isn't mentioned by any of the characters in-script, I'm just going to refer to her as Grandmother Rachel and to her flat as Grandmother Rachel's flat)_

  
_The Doctor and the Oswalds enter the flat. Angie and Artie are indeed excited to see Clara and the Doctor, though Angie tries to be aloof about it. Artie is practically dancing._

**CUT TO –**

_Everyone is opening presents. Most of them seem to be Cyberpets. Mr. Maitland (Angie and Artie's father) is distracted by his cellphone and keeps ducking in and out of the room._

Clara _(to the Doctor_ ): Do you want my extra?

The Doctor: Nah. My other dog would be jealous when I visit.

 

_The gift giving seems to wind down, but the Doctor stands up and coughs._

 

The Doctor: This was all a bit unexpected, lovely, but unexpected. I'm very grateful to all of you for inviting me into your homes. I've got a few things… I didn't have time to wrap…

 

_The Doctor starts digging in his pockets. To Dave Oswald, he presents what looks like an ordinary ballpoint pen._

 

The Doctor: Never-ending ink. Very good for writing letters to the government.

 

_He turns to Angie and Artie's grandmother. He fishes through his pockets coming up with various things including a bowtie, a mug of cocoa, and a beautiful copper necklace with a large clear gemstone as the centrepiece_

 

The Doctor: Never had to get a Christmas present for a matriarch before, well… unless you count Jackie, but I think she'd hit me if I called her a matriarch, not that it's a bad word mind – Quite a good word – but a few slaps teaches you to mind your words carefully. Spare bowtie? No. Hot cocoa? No, but hang on to it anyway, I don't fancy putting that back in. Ah, this necklace belonged to Queen Amthys II of Betatrox Major.

Grandmother Rachel: It's beautiful. This is very nice too.

 

_Grandmother Rachel sips at the cocoa_

 

Clara: Here, let me get the back for you.

 

_Clara helps Rachel with the necklace. Mr. Maitland wanders into the room again. The Doctor bounces up, grabs his phone, and sonicks it._

 

Mr. Maitland: What are you doing?!

The Doctor: Fixing your phone.

Mr. Maitland: It's dropped the call!

The Doctor: You'll get it back at a more convenient time. They won't even notice, trust me, and incidentally – free long distance!

Mr. Maitland: That was an important – !

The Doctor: Artie! For you, psychic paper. Anything you can think, it will show, so think big. But no using it to get out of class. I'll know. And for you Angie, my sonic screwdriver.

Clara: You can't –

The Doctor: I've disabled most of the settings, so essentially it's nothing more than a fancy universal remote, but a cool universal remote, and it should work on those things

 

_He nods at the pile of CyberPets. Then he tosses a pair of white paper bags at Angie and Artie._

 

The Doctor: Have some jelly babies as well. And finally… Clara. I have something special for you, to show my appreciation for… everything, really.

 

_The Doctor opens his hand. Nestled in his palm is a strangely shaped silver seed. It glows with its own inner light._

 

The Doctor: The last kadenwood tree seed in existence. I've been meaning to plant it, but I never seem to find the time. You'll have to put the seed in the oven to bring it out of its dormant state, but after that any weather will do. It will give you a lot of leaves, Clara. One for every life.

Clara: Doctor, that's –

 

_But, before she can finish what she's going to say, the lights go out._

 

Clara: My soufflé!

 

_Clara rushes across the hall to check, but alas, the power bump has caused her soufflé to deflate. Looking a bit deflated herself, Clara goes back to Grandmother Rachel's flat to share the bad news. When she gets there, someone is missing:_

 

Clara: Where's the Doctor?

Mr. Maitland: He said he needed to visit the men's room

Clara: A likely story

 

_She checks the toilet and he isn't there. He's made his escape._

 

Angie: Did your boyfriend just dump you on Christmas?

 

_Clara runs out of the flat, ready to track the Doctor down._

**EXT. Field - Day**

_Clara, huffing and puffing, catches up with the Doctor on his way to the TARDIS._

 

Clara: Where do you think you're going?

The Doctor: Christmas is done. The good bits anyway. What else do you want from me?

Clara: An explanation? This isn't like you. You're running away!

The Doctor: I'm always running away, Clara

Clara: Mysterious blackouts, an unprecedented heat wave, and you aren't investigating? Aren't you curious?

The Doctor: Global warming, you said it already, and the increased energy demands of all of those air conditioners. Bound to be a few blips.

Clara: Nearly 30 degrees in December isn't a blip, Doctor. And, it's only confined to urbanized areas. I checked the online weather maps. It's snowing in the country a few miles from here.

The Doctor: Urban heat sinks.

Clara: Something is rotten, and you know it.

The Doctor: Angie's got the sonic screwdriver now; if anything goes wrong, just grab it off her. It's setting 11-11 to turn off safety mode.

Clara: And why did you give it to her? When we were on Akhaten…

The Doctor: It was a Christmas present! Don't read so much into it! I just want one peaceful Christmas. Is that too much to ask?

Clara: No you don't. Peaceful anything would drive you mad. You've been acting weird since you arrived. And last night you fell asleep in front of the telly!

The Doctor: Most people fall asleep at night, Clara, it's what night time is for!

Clara: You never sleep! And you didn't eat any dinner beforehand, I was watching, don't think I wasn't

The Doctor: I'm a picky eater.

Clara: Are you okay, Doctor?

The Doctor: Fine, I'm always fine.

Clara: But you aren't, are you? It affected you, didn't it? All of that timeline stuff...

The Doctor: Wait

Clara: Doct–

The Doctor: No, shhhh. Do you hear that?

 

_There is a faint whispering noise in the background. It is impossible to make out individual words._

 

Clara: Hear what?

The Doctor: That!

 

_The whispering gets louder. A few individual words start coming through._

**CUT TO –**

 

**INT. Grandmother Rachel's flat**

_One of the Cyberpets twitches._

**CUT BACK TO –**

 

**EXT. Field - Day**

Clara: I don't hear anything. This is a distraction isn't it? Are you sure these mysterious noises aren't all in your head?

 

_It becomes increasingly obvious that the whispers are past Doctors saying various quotes_

 

The Doctor: I… I'm not sure actually… I'm…

**CUT TO –**

 

**INT. Grandmother Rachel's flat.**

_All of the Cyberpets are moving now. The Maitland family is chatting in the kitchen, oblivious._

**CUT TO –**

 

**INT. Empty Shop**

_The shop has a display shelf of Cyberpet. There aren't many left, but the ones that are, are all moving_

**CUT TO –**

 

**INT. Denise Braidworth's home.**

_Denise is cuddling a Cyberpet. Its eyes start glowing red. Denise doesn't seem at all alarmed. She coos to it._

**CUT BACK TO –**

 

**EXT. Field - Day**

_The Doctor looks ill and dazed. The whispering quotes from his past lives continue, getting louder and louder._

 

The Doctor: Clara, I… I…

 

_There is a rapid flash of clips from various points in the Doctors lives. When it finishes, the Doctor faints. At the same time, the lights go out across the city._

 

**EXT. Gallifrey - Day**

_There is another brief clip of the kadenwood forest. It is a beautiful, restful place. Somewhere in the background, a child is laughing._

**INT. Oswald flat – Day (but evening is approaching)**

_The Doctor is tucked into bed in what is obviously Clara's old room. He wakes up. Clara is sitting on a chair, watching him. One of the Cyberpets is on her dresser._

 

Clara: It's still Christmas. You were only out for a couple of hours

The Doctor: Is this – ?

Clara: My room? My Dad and Mr. Maitland helped me carry you. I told Mr. Maitland that you had narcolepsy. The TARDIS wouldn't let me in – no change there – and I wasn't leaving you sprawled out in a field.

  
 _The Doctor notices that Clara's alarm clock is flashing 12:00_

The Doctor: There's been another power bump?

Clara: At least a dozen since you passed out. They're getting more frequent.

The Doctor: Something's draining the power. It's draining me too.

 

_Clara looks alarmed._

 

The Doctor: You as well, probably. Every mechanical and organic power source it can get its hands on. Must have a voracious appetite.

Clara: So you're admitting that something is wrong now?

The Doctor: Grudgingly. I did warn you: Christmas is my bad luck –

Clara: Yes, I get it. And you, what's wrong with you?

The Doctor: Nothing's wrong with me.

Clara: You fainted in a field.

The Doctor: My energy was being drained by a mysterious force!

Clara: Your hair fell off while we were carrying you in here.

The Doctor: My…?

Clara: Your hair!

 

_Clara leans forward and grabs off the Doctor's wig._

 

The Doctor: Give that back!

Clara: Not until you tell me what's going on with you. How'd you lose your hair?

The Doctor: It got singed off by a Crystal Dragon. Like living stained glass sculptures, very beautiful, wonder of the universe… but I was a bit slow…

 

_The Doctor attempts to grab the wig off Clara, but she dodges him._

 

The Doctor: It will grow back.

Clara: Where did you get the scar?

The Doctor: What, this?

 

_The Doctor traces the epic scar Matt Smith has along his forehead._

 

The Doctor: It was a long time ago, centuries, and it's a bit muzzy. Either it was the crash landing or Amy with the cricket bat, but it's all healed now. Honestly, Clara, I'm fine.

 

_He gets the wig back and places it on his head._

 

The Doctor: And so what if I have a temporary toupee, toupees are cool.

Clara: I think you're lying.

 

_The Doctor looks intently at Clara's dresser._

 

The Doctor: Didn't you have one of those toy dog things sitting there a minute ago?

Clara: The CyberPets? No, I left them all over with Angie and Artie across the hall. Why?

The Doctor: Because there was one sitting right there when I woke up.

Clara: There's nothing there.

The Doctor: I know. So where is it?

Clara: You're very good at evasion, you know that?

 

_The Doctor is on his feet now, looking around the room. He is clearly worried._

 

The Doctor: Maybe, yes. I am. But there is something unsettling about those –

Clara: CyberPets?

 

_The Doctor shudders._

 

The Doctor: I don't understand why you would let something like that into your home.

Clara: Honestly? They're just really cute. And lovable.

The Doctor: It's a cold lump of metal, Clara. And the name. Tell me the name doesn't strike you as suspicious?

Clara: Coincidence? The Cybermen were a million years in my future, Doctor, why would I have to be worried about them at home?

The Doctor: You see a nightmare out there in the stars, and you think that you don't need to be afraid of it at home, but you never stop to think of where it came from in the first place

Clara: Doctor, now you are scaring me a bit.

The Doctor: Good, you should be – ARGH!

 

_The CyberPet launches out of its hiding place and gloms onto the Doctor's face. Clara helps him wrench it off and throws it against a wall. It recovers and comes towards them barking._

 

Clara: Nice doggy…

 

_The CyberPet cocks its head and wags its tail. Then its eyes glow red and it starts growling. It launches itself once again at the Doctor's face. He dodges, but only just._

 

Clara: Do something!

The Doctor: I'm open to suggestions!

Clara: Sonic it!

The Doctor: With what?!

Clara: Hit it then!

 

_Clara grabs her alarm clock off the dresser and wings it at the CyberPet, no luck. Dave Oswald comes into the room._

 

Dave: What's going on?

The Doctor & Clara (Together): Watch out!

 

_The CyberPet makes a bee-line for Dave. It hits him and he falls forward onto the bed, wrestling with the metal creature. The Doctor and Clara jump on to help out. They manage to get it off Dave and wrapped out in a blanket. The Doctor ties the blanket shut with the cord from Clara's alarm clock. The blanket sack sags and wiggles as the creature tries, unsuccessfully, to get out._

 

Dave: What was that?

The Doctor: Nothing good. _(he looks at Clara)_ Cute?!

 

_Clara shrugs. Then there is a scream from across the hall._

 

Clara: Angie! Artie!

 

_Clara rushes from the room. The Doctor looks from Dave to the blanket sack._

 

The Doctor: Watch that!

 

_The Doctor takes off after Clara_

**INT. Grandmother Rachel's Flat**

_The entire Maitland family is cornered in the living room. Their father is trying call for help, but the line is busy. Artie and his Grandmother both have blunt objects (Cricket bats? Frying pans?) which they are using to try to keep the CyberPets away. Angie is flipping through settings on the sonic screwdriver but it isn't working. She manages to turn on the TV, blinking Christmas lights, and a dancing santa toy… but she accidentally switches off the overhead lights so that the chaotic battle is conducted under flashes of red/green/white with a laughing Santa in the background. Just when all seems lost –_

_The Doctor and Clara arrive!_

_The CyberPets split forces and start attacking them as well. Clara chucks a cushion at one._

 

The Doctor: 11-11 Angie! Setting 11-11!

Angie _(Shouting over the TV and the laughing Santa)_ : What?!?

The Doctor: Eleven! Turn it to eleven! Twice!

 

_Angie fiddles with the sonic and then tries it again. The CyberPets - and all of the chaotic sounds and lights -stop. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. The the CyberPets come whirling back to life._

 

The Doctor: Not enough power!

 

_The Doctor vaults over the coffee table and lands beside Angie. He grabs the sonic._

 

The Doctor: Sorry.

 

_Then he turns to Grandmother Rachel_

 

The Doctor: I need yours back too.

 

_She hands him the necklace. He starts sonicking the gemstone. It starts changing colours and smoking._

 

The Doctor: I need to focus the vibrations… Ah ha! Got it. Cover your ears!

 

_The Doctor throws the necklace at the CyberPets. It explodes. Everyone cautiously gets up. The CyberPets are all deactivated. The Doctor kisses his sonic._

 

The Doctor: Sorry about the necklace.

Mr. Maitland: What the hell is going on?

Angie: It's Clara's boyfriend's fault!

Clara: Excuse me, he just saved your life!

Angie: Yeah, but he's probably the reason it was in danger in the first place

 

_The Doctor crouches down to examine and scan the disabled CyberPets_

 

The Doctor: This technology is human. _(He bangs the screwdriver against his palm and scans again)_ This doesn't make any sense!

Clara: I've got to go check on my Dad

The Doctor: Come right back

Grandmother Rachel: Those things are in all the shops. All of them.

Mr. Maitland: Best-selling toy of the decade. Their stock went up to 200 overnight. God, its Christmas, and those things are under every tree across the country.

The Doctor _(to Mr. Maitland)_ : What else do you know about them? Where did they come from? Who invented them?

Mr. Maitland: Denise Braidworth. She's a millionaire, a genius. I do trading, you have to keep up on people, and she was a person to watch. Then she had her accident and dropped off the map for a while… but this year, she came back, bigger than ever. I could've made a killing if I'd predicted it.

The Doctor: What accident?

Mr. Maitland: She was on some adventure tourism thing in Antarctica.

The Doctor: And then she came up with CyberPets… how soon after that?

Mr. Maitland: A year and a bit, does this matter?

The Doctor: Fast comeback. The name. And Antarctica. Antarctica. There has to be some connection. There has to be. But this is human technology. _(The Doctor smacks his forehead repeatedly)_ This doesn't make any sense!

 

_There is a knock at the door._

 

Clara: Doctor?

The Doctor: Come in, Clara!

 

_Clara comes in. She is flanked by two Cybermen. Her Dad is with her, but he is holding and cuddling a red-eyed CyberPet. The Cybermen look a bit weird: they've got bulky cooling packs strapped to their sides and backs._

 

The Doctor: I do hate being right.

Cyberman: Scanning. Scanning. This one also has traces of temporal energy. Apprehend.

 

_The second Cyberman grabs the Doctor's arm and pulls him to his feet._

 

Cyberman _(to Possessed!Dave_ ): Watch these ones

 

_Possessed!Dave doesn't give any indication that he has heard, but he stands obediently in the door, blocking escape. He holds and pets his red-eyed CyberPet tenderly._

**EXT. Council Estate – Day**

_The Doctor and Clara are loaded into the back of an ominous looking delivery van_

**INT. Van**

_Clara sits against a wall, looking completely shell-shocked_

 

Clara: My Dad

The Doctor: Is going to be fine. We'll get him back.

Clara: He's the only family I've got. I tried to stick by him after my Mum died, but all of his conspiracy theories just got worse and worse, out of control. I ran away. I was going to run across the whole world, but I ended up in London instead. Not very far.

_BEAT_

Clara: His conspiracies were right in the end. You were there when it happened, weren't you?

The Doctor: When what happen?

Clara: March 5, 2005. The day my mother died.

**CUT TO –**

 

_archive footage of "Rose", of the Ninth Doctor saying run, of the Autons attacking central London_

**CUT BACK TO -**

 

**INT. Van**

Clara: She was just out shopping, getting a present for Dad. He wanted some kind of collectable that you could only get in London…

The Doctor: I was there

 

_The Doctor puts his arm around Clara's shoulders._

 

The Doctor: Clara, I will not fail you twice. No one is going to die today. That's a promise, and I will keep it, if it's the last thing I do; I will keep your family safe.

 

_The background sound of the van cuts out._

 

Clara: We've stopped

 

_The Doctor takes a deep breath and adjusts his bowtie._

 

**INT. Grandmother Rachel's Flat**

Grandmother Rachel: David, put that thing down. I know that you're still in there, David. Please, Ellie would want you to put it down.

Mr. Maitland: He can't hear you

Grandmother Rachel: Our families have always been close, David. How many times have we sat up together? Remember when I taught Clara the piano? My daughter and your wife singing along – so off-key. Please, listen to me.

Angie: Dad, give me your phone

Mr. Maitland: It's useless. After whatever that man did to it. I can't get through on any of the emergency numbers.

Angie: That's nothing to do with what the Doctor did, that because those things are everywhere and probably half the country is trying to call 999.

Mr. Maitland: Then what do you need it for?

Grandmother Rachel: David Oswald, you are strong. You kept going and raised Clara all on your own. Think of Clara. Please. David.

Angie: Just give it

Grandmother Rachel: Angela Maitland!

Angie: Dad, pass me the phone please? I've got an idea.

 

_Mr. Maitland reluctantly gives up his phone. Angie turns it on and pounds in the number one four times… 11-11. The phone buzzes. The screen lights up with: EMERGENCY MODE UNLOCKED!_

 

Angie: Yes!

 

_The CyberPet in Possessed!Dave's arms stirs and starts growling_

 

Artie: It's noticed

Mr. Maitland: Look what you've done!

 

_The CyberPet launches at the family_

 

Grandmother Rachel: David Oswald! Please!

 

_Angie aims the phone at the approaching CyberPet and presses a button. A beam of blue light shoots out and zaps the CyberPet dead. David Oswald falls to the floor, unconscious._

 

Angie: I did it!

Artie: Take that!

 

**INT. CyberPet Factory**

_The van the Doctor and Clara were shoved into has stopped at an underground loading bay. The back is opened and Clara and the Doctor are let out. There are Cybermen waiting for them and there is nowhere to run. There is the sound of machinery in the background. Clara starts shivering._

Clara: It's freezing

 

_The Doctor takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders_

 

The Doctor: Someone's got the air conditioners on full blast. Whatever they've got down here must be generating massive amounts of heat. And heat's no good for computers. Cybermen like the cold. It ups their processing speed.

Cyberman: You will follow

 

**INT. Grandmother Rachel's Flat**

_Mr. Maitland helps lower Dave onto the couch. Grandmother Rachel gets him some tea. Dave is weak and shaky._

 

Dave: I loved it, when I had it in my arms. I loved it more than anything more, more than Ellie, more than Clara, and I thought it loved me back. It's just a lump of metal and I thought it loved me.

Grandmother Rachel _(soothing)_ : Its okay, Dave. It's okay.

Artie: We've got to help the Doctor and Clara

Mr. Maitland: Don't be ridiculous

Angie: Artie's right, we've got to help Clara and her weird-o boyfriend. He's sick. He's trying to hide it, but it's pretty obvious that he can't do this on his own.

Mr. Maitland: We don't know anything about these monsters

Artie: No, actually, we know quite a bit. Gold. Cleaning fluids. We can do this.

Angie: And I bet you anything they've taken Clara and the Doctor to one of the CyberPets factories. You know where the closest one is, don't you Dad?

Mr. Maitland: This is a foolish idea. Angie, Artie, we can do nothing. I'm sorry.

Grandmother Rachel: No, Peter, they're right. You can do something, and you should. My daughter married a brave man, a good man, show him to me.

 

**INT. CyberPet Factory**

_The Doctor and Clara are still being escorted through the factory. They whisper back and forth._

 

Clara: What happens if we knock out the cooling systems? Does that stop them?

The Doctor: Slows them down, maybe? But this place will turn into an oven. Maybe… the ones who came out of the factory had life support packs. They were found near the South Pole. They may have adapted to the cold.

Clara: What's the plan?

The Doctor: Cybermen are predictable. They'll either try to make me Cybercontrol or try to dissect me… it depends on their current technological level. Plan A, I let them start converting me and bring them to stalemate while you shut down the coolers. It will buy us some time and while I'm locked into the system I should be able to convince them all back into their dormant state

Clara: And plan B?

The Doctor: Let's hope for plan A

Clara: Yeah, not really liking plan A

The Doctor: Me either. This is why I don't make plans. They're always dreadful.

 

**EXT. Industrial Area – Evening**

_Mr. Maitland is driving to the CyberPet factory. Angie and Artie are in the car with him. They've got a supply of soap. Angie closes up her father's phone._

 

Angie: Grandma says that Clara's father is doing better. They've barricaded the door, but the building's got spooky quiet.

 

_Mr. Maitland turns into a driveway._

 

Mr. Maitland: This is it. I hope you kids know what you're doing.

 

**INT. Control Room**

_The Doctor and Clara are led into a room that is packed with wires and control panels. There is an empty metal chair at one end of the room which looks all different kinds of sinister. There are Cybermen standing guard on either side of the empty chair. There is also Denise Braidworth, in a corner, petting her CyberPet._

 

The Doctor: Denise Braidworth, I presume

Denise Braidworth: Correct

The Doctor: Explain this to me, because I'm really confused. The Cybermen are helping you, obviously, but the CyberPets are human technology.

Denise Braidworth: You have it backwards. The Cybermen are not helping me; I am helping the Cybermen.

The Doctor: And now I'm more confused, say that again?

Denise Braidworth: I am helping the Cybermen

The Doctor: What have they promised you, Denise? Have they told you that they'll make you whole again? Have they told you that it will come with a price?

Denise Braidworth: You are an idiot. You think this is about my legs? I don't care about my legs. I was upset, initially, but I overcame. This isn't about me achieving bodily perfection.

_BEAT_

Denise Braidworth: This is about love.

 

 **CLOSE UP** \- on the Doctor and Clara's faces as they react to this

 

**EXT. Entrance of CyberPet Factory – Night**

_The Maitland family approaches. The men guarding the doors are completely human._

 

Angie: Soap's not going to work on them

Artie: No, but this might

 

_Artie pulls out the psychic paper and walks up to the guards_

 

Artie: Hi, I'm here to test the merchandise. They're with me.

 

_The guards looks at each other, look at the psychic paper, and shrug._

 

Guard 1: I hope you enjoy your visit, your Highness

Angie _(whisper)_ : What did you make it say?

Artie _(smug)_ : That I'm the crown prince of Belgium

 

**INT. Control Room**

The Doctor: Love?

Denise Braidworth: Love, Doctor. Something you would know very little about.

The Doctor: You know who I am?

Denise Braidwoth: The Cybermen keep extensive records

The Doctor: But I deleted myself from their databanks!

Denise Braidworth: The Cybermen I discovered in Antarctica had been frozen for a thousand years. I highly doubt even you could reach their databanks. They tried to convert me, and they failed. I would have been killed, except that they made contact with another CyberShip. It was trying to stage conversions in London, but it was defeated.

**CUT TO -**

 

_Archive footage of "Closing Time" of Craig reversing a Cyberconversion through the power of love_

 

**CUT BACK TO -**

**INT. Control Room  
**

Denise Braidworth: The Cybermen have long shunned emotions as a weakness, but in that moment they discovered that few things are as powerful as love and affection. They sought my help in learning how to harness this power. Together, we will teach the world how to love.

The Doctor: But the CyberPets aren't real. You can't love a metal dog!

Denise Braidworth: You did

The Doctor: That was different.

Clara: It's true, though, when you're holding those things you feel… wanted.

The Doctor: They vibrate at the right frequencies to activate the dopamine receptors in the brain. It's addictive, and manipulative, and it isn't real love.

Clara: Like cats purring?

The Doctor: Yes, like cats... no. No! Nothing like cats! With cats it's real at least some of time.

Denise Braidworth: I am saving the world from loneliness and despair

The Doctor: They are deceiving you, Denise

Denise Braidworth: You are a cynical old man

The Doctor _(to the Cybermen)_ : I am. But I'm not wrong. Am I?

Cyberman: The Doctor is correct, we have practiced deception

Denise Braidworth: What? What do you mean?

Cyberman: The power of this emotion is very strong. It has been used to lure many people to the conversion chambers without the need for force. Emotions are easily manipulated. This is a weakness that will be purged once conversion is complete.

Denise Braidworth: I helped you! I trusted you!

Cyberman: Your emotions and ambitions were easily manipulated. The CyberRace thanks you for increasing our knowledge on this subject. You will be rewarded.

Denise Braidworth: I will not be converted!

Cyberman: You are correct. You are unsuitable for conversion. Your reward is mercy.

Denise Braidworth: I don't understand

 

_The Cybermen shoot her, vaporizing Denise Braidworth from existence._

 

Cyberman: Mercy

 

**INT. CyberPet Factory**

_The Maitland family is on the production floor. There are Cybermen everywhere. There are also people, families, men, women, and children… all of them standing still, clutching their CyberPets._

Angie: Let's do this

 

_The Maitland family rushes at the Cybermen. Angie has the modified phone. Artie and Peter Maitland have spray bottles of cleaning fluid. The Cybermen are caught unawares._

**INT. Control Room**

_An alarm starts going off._

Cyberman: There is a disturbance by the conversion centre

 

_A vid screen shows the Maitland family fighting._

 

Clara: Angie! Artie! What are they doing? What is their Dad doing?

The Doctor: Fighting. And winning it looks like. Cleaning fluid… they remembered.

Cyberman: Reinforcements are being sent

 

_The vid screen shuts off. All but three of the Cybermen in the Control Room leave._

 

Cyberman: They will be subdued and converted.

The Doctor: And what about us? You brought us down here. What special purpose do you have for me and Clara?

Cyberman: You will give us the secrets of time travel

The Doctor: Not likely

Cyberman: It is not optional. Place the female.

 

_The two Cybermen grab Clara and force her into the empty Cyber Controller seat._

 

Clara: Get your hands off me!

Cyberman: She has experienced Time Travel. She will be Cyber Control. She will share her knowledge with the CyberRace.

The Doctor: And me?

Cyberman: Your physiology is incompatible with Cyber Technology. We will take your knowledge manually.

The Doctor: And how do you plan on doing that?

Cyberman: By removing your brain

 

**INT. CyberPet Factory**

_The Maitlands are putting up a brave fight, but with the arrival of reinforcements the tables are turning. Angie holds up her phone and it doesn't work. The screen flashes with: LOW BATTERY! CHARGE IMMEDIATELY!_

_Artie is having a different problem with his cleaning fluid:_

Artie: My bottle's almost empty!

Mr. Maitland: Behind me! Both of you!

 

_Peter Maitland places himself between his children and the onslaught_

**INT. Control Room**

The Doctor: You'll have to catch me first

 

_He runs for the door, but it slams shut. The Cybermen follow him around the room. The Doctor dodges and rolls, but he isn't as fast as he should be._

 

Cyberman: You will not escape us. Scans show that your biology is at 53% efficiency. It has dropped 5 efficiency points since you entered this room. Increased activity will only diminish it further.

The Doctor: You know what I say to that: Catch me if you can!

Cyberman: 48% efficiency

The Doctor: And still going

Clara: You are sick!

The Doctor: Yes, I am. Clara, you are ever observant of the obvious. Altron poisoning… Time sickness… from invading my own timestream, making paradoxes, changing my own past. It has consequences.

Cyberman: 35% efficiency

Clara: But I saved you!

The Doctor: My past Clara, you saved my past, and now I'm saving your present and I'm keeping my promise – ARGHH!

 

_The Doctor is a bit slow. One of the Cybermen manages to knock him to the floor. But he gets up again._

 

The Doctor: I'm still in the game.

 

**INT. CyberPet Factory**

_The Maitland family are backed into a corner again_

Cyberman: You will become like us

 

**INT. Control Room**

_The Doctor is still dodging, but he's getting noticeably slower, his breathing more laboured. The Cybermen are still counting down his health. And the wires on the Cyber Control chair are wrapping around Clara._

Clara: What's happening?

The Doctor: It's trying to convert you. Fight it, Clara. Fight it. Denise was right; you can fight it with love. Think of your father, think of your mother: fight!

Cyberman: 23% efficiency

The Doctor: Fight, Clara!

Cyberman: 18% efficiency

The Doctor: Clara, fight…

Cyberman and Clara together: 12% efficiency

The Doctor: Don't go like this, Clara, not after everything, please…

Cyberman and Clara together: 8% efficiency

 

**INT. CyberPet factory**

_Mr. Maitland has run out of cleaning fluid_

Mr. Maitland: My children said that gold stops you as well. Well, I have gold.

 

_He pulls off his wedding band and brandishes it at the Cybermen._

 

Mr. Maitland: You will not have our children!

 

_The Ring is enough to take down one Cybermen, but the rest of the army continue their approach, undeterred._

 

Cyberman: You will become like us.

 

**INT. Control Room**

_The Doctor is slumped against a control panel. The three Cybermen approach. The Doctor doesn't have the energy to run anymore._

Cyberman: You cannot resist. Your body is failing.

The Doctor: You're right. It is failing. And it's my last go, too. I've been pretending otherwise but… hidden regenerations, half-regenerations, spending energy on healing hands and bones… I'm out of juice. My screwdriver on the other hand is still fully charged!

 

_The Doctor has managed to dodge his way to exactly where he wants to be: right beside the climate controls. He jams the screwdriver in and fries them._

 

The Doctor: Did it get a bit warm in here or is that just me?

 

_The Cybermen cry out in pain_

 

**INT. CyberPet factory**

_The Cybermen approaching the Maitlands cry out as well_

**INT. Control Room**

The Doctor: A thousand years under a glacier in Antarctica, I wager that this is a bit of a shock to the system. And, while you're distracted…

 

_The Doctor limps over to Clara and tenderly removes the wires from her head and lowers her to the floor. Then he gets into the chair._

 

The Doctor: I am going to take you down from the inside

 

_Things are already sparking and exploding from the coolers being off. The Doctor's face twists in pain as he places the wires to his head. The Cybermen on the floor stop screaming, stop twitching, just, stop._

**INT. CyberPet factory**

_The Cybermen confronting the Maitlands fall over. The hypnotised victims lined up for conversion wake up and start asking where they are._

**INT. Control Room**

_The Doctor gasps and slumps forward in the chair._

The Doctor: I win

 

**EXT. Gallifrey – Day**

_The kadenwood trees sway in the wind and the leaves fall like snow. In the distance, a child laughs._

The Doctor: Susan, I'm home

 

**INT. Control Room**

_Clara awakens and sees the Doctor slumped in the chair._

Clara: Doctor!

 

_She pulls him out of the chair and onto the floor. She takes his pulse and puts her head against his chest. It looks grim._

 

Clara: Doctor, you can't die! Change, damn you. Change!

 

_The Doctor doesn’t change. He lies still as the grave._

 

Clara: It's Christmas, you can't die on Christmas…

 

_Clara starts crying. She puts her hand into her pocket and pulls out the kadenwood seed that the Doctor gave her that morning._

 

Clara: I would have planted it. It would have grown. We would've sat underneath the branches together and told stories.

 

_Clara places the seed in the Doctor's hand and closes his finger around it._

 

Clara: About all of the adventures we've had together, and apart, all of those lives that did and never did happen, all of the people we've met and loved. All of the people we've lost but were better for knowing.

 

_Unnoticed by Clara, the seed in the Doctor's hand is glowing_

 

Clara: You'll never be alone Doctor. Never.

 

**EXT. Gallifrey – Day**

The Doctor: Susan, I missed you. I missed you so much.

 

_Susan doesn't turn around._

 

The Doctor: Susan? What's wrong?

Susan: One day you will come back, Grandfather, but not today

 

**INT. Control Room**

_The Doctor begins to regenerate. It is not a powerful rush of energy like has been seen with the last few regenerations. This is far more subdued. This is a regeneration running on empty that was never meant to happen. But it's Christmas, so miracles are allowed._

  
_Clara backs away, not daring to hope…_

The Twelfth Doctor: In ancient shadows and twilights, where childhood had… Susan...

Clara: Doctor?

The Twelfth Doctor: Clara? Am I dead?

Clara: You changed

The Twelfth Doctor: Did I? I didn't think I had any left. Ohhh… this one's a bit rickety, I'll have to watch out for that. Bit of a sense of humour though, I think, do you think Clara?

Clara: I don't know.

The Twelfth Doctor: Maybe not then. I'll have to try some jokes. Juggling, spoons… am I Scottish again? Scottish and… not ginger… that would be a hell of an imprint though… Clara?

Clara: Doctor?

The Twelfth Doctor: Isn't it marvellous to be alive?

 

**EXT. CyberPet Factory – Night**

_Clara, the new Doctor, the Maitland Family, and all of the people who escaped conversion stand outside the factory. It is chilly. People are shivering and stamping their feet. Clara gets off the phone with her Dad._

Clara: He's fine. My Dad is fine.

 

_Clara's breath shows when she talks. It starts snowing._

 

The Twelfth Doctor: The climate is reasserting itself. Snow for Christmas. A fresh world. A fresh start.

Clara: What happens now?

The Twelfth Doctor: Anything.

 

**Roll Credits**


End file.
